


Jicheol's Daily Life

by gwangsuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, a weird fic, daily life, don't even know what am i writing, mentions of Soonyoung but no Soonyoung, rated m because of words, the worst conversation, what you called a fanfic but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a daily life of Jicheol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jicheol's Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm sorry to anyone who read this fic entirely because it doesn't even told you what are they doing. I'm too lazy to write anything so this is what happened.

#Jihoon is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Nothing"  
"You can't lie to me idiot"  
"I guess so"  
"What is it?"  
"But you have to promise that you will not get mad at me"  
"Yeah, just what is it?"  
"I think I missed Jo—"  
"Joshua? Your ex? The one from LA?"  
"Maybe"  
"Aren't you the one who ask for a broke up?"  
"Yes. But, it's just... I don't know how to say it"  
"I understand. By the way, I'm going to meet Soonyoung. I'll be back at 4"  
"When are you going to meet him?"  
"At 2"  
"Can I go with you?"  
"No. It's private. I promised Soonyoung"  
"See you later, I suppose?"  
"It's still 9 damn it Seungcheol"  
"Oh right. Wanna go out for breakfast?"  
"Why don't you make me one?"  
"You do like my cooking don't you?"  
"Yeah whatever just cook"  
"What do you want?"  
"Up to you"  
"Ughh... At least answer me properly for this question"  
"Yeah yeah yeah Mr. Grumpy"  
"Then I'll just give you salt to eat"  
"Don't you dare"  
"Then?"  
"Pancakes or eggs and toast"  
"I get to choose out of both?"  
"Yep"  
"Okay, wait"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

#Seungcheol is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"It's done"  
"Bring it here"  
"No. Get your ass over here"  
"Fine"  
"Aren't you going to take a bath if you are meeting Soonyoung later?"  
"It's still 10"  
"Maybe you need a perfect dress up? I can help you with that actually"  
"No"  
"Why are you keep answering me with a short answer? It's not like you have to pay for speaking a few more words?"  
"Yeah whatever"  
"Stop ignoring me"  
"I'm not"  
"Then can you at least speak a few more words?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're noisy"  
"Ugghhh... I can't believe you"  
"If you don't believe me you will never live with me"  
"Shut up"  
"You're so cute"  
"I'm not cute"  
"You are"  
"I'm handsome not cute"  
"Handsome? No way hahaha"  
"You never agreed anything with me"  
"I agreed that we should be living together"  
"Other than that"  
"Nothing"  
"Literally. You never allowed me to go out alone too"  
"It's dangerous for a cute and defenseless guy like you"  
"But you're shorter and smaller than me"  
"At least I'm not defenseless"  
"Hmmphh... Just because you're a black belt and an ex-police it doesn't mean that you are strong"  
"But I am. I can pin you down anytime and you wouldn't can even do anything"  
"Just hurry up and eat"  
"You are so cute"  
"Stop calling me cute would you? The food will be cold"  
"Yeah yeah yeah I'm eating"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

#Seungcheol is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking you to take a bath with me"  
"I don't need one. I will be staying at home the whole day. I can wash up later"  
"Just accompany me even if you're not washing up"  
"Why did I have to?"  
"Because I said so"  
"I don't want to"  
"You have to"  
"Why?"  
"Because you will not wash up if you're staying home the whole day"  
"How did you know?"  
"I freaking live with you for 5 years already idiot"  
"It's already been 5 years?"  
"Just come with me"  
"I'm not going into the bathtu—"  
"You're in"  
"Yah!! Lee Jihoon!! I'm freaking wet!"  
"You look good like that"  
"At least let me take my clothes off before pushing me inside the bathtub"  
"Take it off now"  
"But—"  
"No buts. Just take it off"  
"It's embarrassing"  
"I have seen it countless time. Even wh—"  
"AAAHHHH AAHHHH!!! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!!"  
"Hurry up. Take it off now"  
"I'm not going to take a bath"  
"Should I take it off for you?"  
"I'm not go— hhmmmppphhh"  
(It's a kiss everyoneeee) "Take it off or I'll do it"  
"I'll take i-it off m-myself"  
"Hurry up"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

#Seungcheol is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"I'm going out!"  
"No you can't"  
"Jih—"  
"You're in"  
"Please stop pulling me! I'm going to suffocate soon because of the water!"  
"It's not like you're gonna die"  
"What if I am?"  
"You're not"  
"What if I die because of you?"  
"Then I'll die too because of you"  
"Hmpphh!"  
"You're so cute blushing like that"  
"I'm not blushing!"  
"Yes you are"  
"My face is red because of the water's heat"  
"You're embarrassed"  
"Please stop saying a comment of any of my action"  
"You ask me to talk a lot"  
"Not in this way!"  
"You're such a cutie~ Maybe I'm gonna eat you up"  
"I'm not cute! Stop saying embarrassing things!"  
"It's the truth though? I'm going to eat you up if you act cute like that"  
"I'm not cute! Stop calling me cute! I'm a man; I don't like being called cute"  
"Whatever you say"  
"Let me out"  
"Unless you wanna fuck, I'm not letting you out"  
"Why?"  
"I want to be with you as long as I can"  
"But you're going to meet Soonyoung"  
"That's exactly why"  
"There's still a lot of time before I meet Soonyoung"  
"But it's damn hot here"  
"I'll turn on the cold water"  
"Don't! I'll freeze!"  
"You just said that it's freaking hot and you don't want to be cold. Just what do you want?"  
"To be warm. Let me out"  
"I'm out as well"  
"Turn off the water and plug off"  
"Done"  
"Here's your towel"  
"Thanks"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

#Seungcheol is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"Let me go!"  
"No"  
"I need to use my clothes!"  
"You don't need to"  
"It's cold!"  
"You'll be warm inside the blanket"  
"It doesn't really help"  
"My body heat is enough"  
"It's not when you're smaller than me"  
"You want to be hit by a guitar?"  
"No"  
"Then don't freaking call me small and do what I say"  
"You're so self-centered"  
"But you like me"  
"I don't like you"  
"You love me"  
"Hmmpphh whatever"  
"You're embarrassed"  
"Am not"  
"Your ears are red"  
"It's not"  
"It's clearly visible and you can't even lie to me"  
"I'm good at lying you know!"  
"It's the first time I heard someone confessed that he is good at lying"  
"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"  
"Stop trying to look cute"  
"I am not! I have said it for thousand times!"  
"But not for million times"  
"You're unbelievable"  
"I am fabulous"  
"Really..? By the way it's very cold! Let me use my clothes!"  
"I'll make you feel hot"  
"No thanks!"  
"Why? It's cold right?"  
"You're such a—"  
"Handsome guy"  
"An asshole"  
"Only for you"  
"I don't need you to be an asshole for me"  
"I need your asshole for me"  
"Stop saying perverted things would you? You are such a pervert"  
"Only for you"  
"Stop! It's embarrassing!"  
"It's because you're reactions are so cute"  
"I'm not!"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

#Seungcheol is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"Aren't you going to meet Soonyoung?"  
"It's still 12"  
"It's 12.30"  
"Soonyoung is going to pick me up"  
"Why don't you say it from the beginning?"  
"Because it's fun to see you and your reactions"  
"Stop would you?"  
"You wanna go for a karaoke later?"  
"You are asking me to go out from this house? How unusual"  
"I'm asking you to go on a date with me. We can eat some barbecue for dinner after that"  
"Really?"  
"I know that you really love cha-dolbaeggi even more than me"  
"It's not true"  
"So you're saying that you love me now?"  
"That's just... what exactly it means"  
"You're so cute"  
"I hate you"  
"I love you too"

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

#Seungcheol is the first guy to start the conversation#  
"Aren't Soonyoung coming to pick you up?"  
"I canceled our meeting for today"  
"Why?"  
"Because you I wanted to be with you today"  
"Isn't your business partner important?"  
"I'm meeting him tomorrow"  
"When did you cancel it? I didn't see you calling him or texting him"  
"When you're cooking"  
"You lied to me the whole time?"  
"Probably"  
"You're... Unbelievable"  
"Yeah, right. Don't move too much"  
"The position is weird..."  
"It's not. You're over reacting"  
"I'm not!"  
"You are"  
"By the way, when are we going out?"  
"At 6"  
"We are going for a date at night?"  
"Yeah. Why? You don't like it?"  
"No. It's just... weird? Usually couples date from morning to the next morning"  
"You wanted to do that?"  
"No. You will embarrass me in the public"  
"It's because you're cute"  
"If I'm not cute it will be over?"  
"You're still cute even if you are not"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are cute whatever you do, whatever you say"  
"Whatever"  
"See? You are blushing easily with my statements"  
"I'm not! Stop it!"  
"I'm not going to stop"  
"Because I'm cute?"  
"Yes"

 

 

The End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this from the beginning to the end.


End file.
